Zavada et al., International Publication Number WO 93/18152 (published 16 Sep. 1993) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,676 (issued Feb. 7, 1996), describe the elucidation of the biological and molecular nature of MaTu which resulted in the discovery of the MN gene and protein. The MN gene was found to be present in the chromosomal DNA of all vertebrates tested, and its expression to be strongly correlated with tumorigenicity.
The MN protein was first identified in HeLa cells, derived from a human carcinoma of cervix uteri. It is found in many types of human carcinomas (notably uterine cervical, ovarian, endometrial, renal, bladder, breast, colorectal, lung, esophageal, and prostate, among others). Very few normal tissues have been found to express MN protein to any significant degree. Those MN-expressing normal tissues include the human gastric mucosa and gallbladder epithelium, and some other normal tissues of the alimentary tract. Paradoxically, MN gene expression has been found to be lost or reduced in carcinomas and other preneoplastic/neoplastic diseases in some tissues that normally express MN, e.g., gastric mucosa.
In general, oncogenesis may be signified by the abnormal expression of MN protein. For example, oncogenesis may be signified: (1) when MN protein is present in a tissue which normally does not express MN protein to any significant degree; (2) when MN protein is absent from a tissue that normally expresses it; (3) when MN gene expression is at a significantly increased level, or at a significantly reduced level from that normally expressed in a tissue; or (4) when MN protein is expressed in an abnormal location within a cell.
Zavada et al., WO 93/18152 and Zavada et al., WO 95/34650 (published 21 Dec. 1995) disclose how the discovery of the MN gene and protein and the strong association of MN gene expression and tumorigenicity led to the creation of methods that are both diagnostic/prognostic and therapeutic for cancer and precancerous conditions. Methods and compositions were provided therein for identifying the onset and presence of neoplastic disease by detecting or detecting and quantitating abnormal MN gene expression in vertebrates. Abnormal MN gene expression can be detected or detected and quantitated by a variety of conventional assays in vertebrate samples, for example, by immunoassays using MN-specific antibodies to detect or detect and quantitate MN antigen, by hybridization assays or by PCR assays, such as RT-PCR, using MN nucleic acids, such as, MN cDNA, to detect or detect and quantitate MN nucleic acids, such as, MN mRNA.
Zavada et al, WO 93/18152 and WO 95/34650 describe the production of MN-specific antibodies. A representative and preferred MN-specific antibody, the monoclonal antibody M75 (Mab M75), was deposited at the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) in Manassus, Va. (USA) under ATCC Number HB 11128. The M75 antibody was used to discover and identify the MN protein and can be used to identify readily MN antigen in Western blots, in radioimmunoassays and immunohistochemically, for example, in tissue samples that are fresh, frozen, or formalin-, alcohol-, acetone- or otherwise fixed and/or paraffin-embedded and deparaffinized. Another representative and preferred MN-specific antibody, Mab MN12, is secreted by the hybridoma MN 12.2.2, which was deposited at the ATCC under the designation FIB 11647. Example 1 of Zavada et al., WO 95/34650 provides representative results from immunohistochemical staining of tissues using MAb M75, which results support the designation of the MN gene as an oncogene.
Many studies have confirmed the diagnostic/prognostic utility of MN. The following articles discuss the use of the MN-specific MAb M75 in diagnosing/prognosing precancerous and cancerous cervical lesions: Leff, D. N., “Half a Century of HeLa Cells: Transatlantic Antigen Enhances Reliability of Cervical Cancer Pap Test, Clinical Trials Pending,” BioWorld® Today: The Daily Biotechnology Newspaper, 9(55) (Mar. 24, 1998); Stanbridge, E. J., “Cervical marker can help resolve ambigous Pap smears,” Diagnostics Intelligence, 10(5): 11 (1998); Liao and Stanbridge, “Expression of the MN Antigen in Cervical Papanicolaou Smears Is an Early Diagnostic Biomarker of Cervical Dysplasia,” Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention, 5: 549-557 (1996); Brewer et al., “A Study of Biomarkers in Cervical Carcinoma and Clinical Correlation of the Novel Biomarker MN,” Gynecologic Oncology, 63: 337-344 (1996); and Liao et al., “Identification of the MN Antigen as a Diagnostic Biomarker of Cervical Intraepithelial Squamous and Glandular Neoplasia and Cervical Carcinomas,” American Journal of Pathology, 145(3): 598-609 (1994).
Premalignant and Malignant Colorectal Lesions. MN has been detected in normal gastric, intestinal, and biliary mucosa. [Pastorekova et al., Gastroenterology, 112: 398-408 (1997).] Immunohistochemical analysis of the normal large intestine revealed moderate staining in the proximal colon, with the reaction becoming weaker distally. The staining was confined to the basolateral surfaces of the cryptal epithelial cells, the area of greatest proliferative capacity. As MN is much more abundant in the proliferating cryptal epithelium than in the upper part of the mucosa, it may play a role in control of the proliferation and differentiation of intestinal epithelial cells. Cell proliferation increases abnormally in premalignant and malignant lesions of the colorectal epithelium, and therefore, is considered an indicator of colorectal tumor progression. [Risio, M., J. Cell Biochem. 16G: 79-87 (1992); and Moss et al., Gastroenterology, 111: 1425-1432 (1996).]
The MN protein is now considered to be the first tumor-associated carbonic anhydrase (CA) isoenzyme that has been described. Carbonic anhydrases (CAs) form a large family of genes encoding zinc metalloenzymes of great physiological importance. As catalysts of reversible hydration of carbon dioxide, these enzymes participate in a variety of biological processes, including respiration, calcification, acid-base balance, bone resorption, formation of aqueous humor, cerebrospinal fluid, saliva and gastric acid [reviewed in Dodgson et al., The Carbonic Anhydrases, Plenum Press, New York-London, pp. 398 (1991)]. CAs are widely distributed in different living organisms.
In mammals, at least seven isoenzymes (CA I-VII) and a few CA-related proteins (CARP/CA VIII, RPTP-β, RPTP-T) had been identified [Hewett-Emmett and Tashian, Mol. Phyl. Evol., 5: 50-77 (1996)], when analysis of the MN deduced amino acid sequence revealed a striking homology between the central part of the MN protein and carbonic anhydrases, with the conserved zinc-binding site as well as the enzyme's active center. Then MN protein was found to bind zinc and to have CA activity. Based on that data, the MN protein is now considered to be the ninth carbonic anhydrase isoenzyme—MN/CA IX. [Opaysky et al., Genomics, 33: 480-487 (May 1996)]. [See also, Hewett-Emmett, supra, wherein CA IX is suggested as a nomenclatural designation.]
CAs and CA-related proteins show extensive diversity in both their tissue distribution and in their putative or established biological functions [Tashian, R. E., Adv. in Genetics, 30: 321-356 (1992)]. Some of the CAs are expressed in almost all tissues (CA II), while the expression of others appears to be more restricted (CA VI and CA VII in salivary glands). In cells, they may reside in the cytoplasm (CA I, CA II, CA III, and CA VII), in mitochondria (CA V), in secretory granules (CA VI), or they may associate with membrane (CA IV). Occasionally, nuclear localization of some isoenzymes has been noted [Parkkila et al., Gut, 35: 646-650 (1994); Parkkilla et al., Histochem. J., 27: 133-138 (1995); Mori et al., Gastroenterol., 105: 820-826 (1993)].
The CAs and CA-related proteins also differ in kinetic properties and susceptibility to inhibitors [Sly and Hu, Annu. Rev. Biochem., 64: 375-401 (1995)]. In the alimentary tract, carbonic anhydrase activity is involved in many important functions, such as saliva secretion, production of gastric acid, pancreatic juice and bile, intestinal water and ion transport, fatty acid uptake and biogenesis in the liver. At least seven CA isoenzymes have been demonstrated in different regions of the alimentary tract. However, biochemical, histochemical and immunocytochemical studies have revealed a considerable heterogeneity in their levels and distribution [Swensen, E. R., “Distribution and functions of carbonic anhydrase in the gastrointestinal tract,” In: The Carbonic Anhydrases. Cellular Physiology and Molecular Genetics, (Dodgson et al. eds.) Plenum Press, New York, pages 265-287 (1991); and Parkkila and Parkkila, Scan J. Gastroenterol., 31: 305-317 (1996)]. While CA II is found along the entire alimentary canal, CA IV is linked to the lower gastrointestinal tract, CA I, III and V are present in only a few tissues, and the expression of CA VI and VII is restricted to salivary glands [Parkkila et al., Gut, 35: 646-650 (1994); Fleming et al., J. Clin. Invest., 96: 2907-2913 (1995); Parkkila et al., Hepatology, 24: 104 (1996)].
MN/CA IX has a number of properties that distinguish it from other known CA isoenzymes and evince its relevance to oncogenesis. Those properties include its density dependent expression in cell culture (e.g., HeLa cells), its correlation with the tumorigenic phenotype of somatic cell hybrids between HeLa and normal human fibroblasts, its close association with several human carcinomas and its absence from corresponding normal tissues [e.g., Zavada et al., Int. J. Cancer, 54: 268-274 (1993); Pastorekova et al., Virology, 187: 620-626 (1992); Liao et al., Am. J. Pathol., 145: 598-609 (1994); Pastorek et al., Oncogene, 9: 2788-2888 (1994); Cote, Women's Health Weekly: News Section, p. 7 (Mar. 30, 1998); Liao et al., Cancer Res., 57: 2827 (1997); Vermylen et al., “Expression of the MN antigen as a biomarker of lung carcinoma and associated precancerous conditions,” Proceedings AACR, 39: 334 (1998); McKiernan et al., Cancer Res., 57: 2362 (1997); and Turner et al., Hum. Pathol., 28(6): 740 (1997)]. In addition, the in vitro transformation potential of MN/CA IX cDNA has been demonstrated in NIH 3T3 fibroblasts [Pastorek et al., id.].
The MN protein has also been identified with the G250 antigen. Uemura et al., “Expression of Tumor-Associated Antigen MN/G250 in Urologic Carcinoma: Potential Therapeutic Target,” J. Urol., 157 (4 Suppl.): 377 (Abstract 1475; 1997) states: “Sequence analysis and database searching revealed that G250 antigen is identical to MN, a human tumor-associated antigen identified in cervical carcinoma (Pastorek et al., 1994).”